10 years later
by Salmch21
Summary: 10 year anniversary of Paige and Alex. Please review this is my first fanfiction any help is appreciated. Disclaimer: No I do not own Degrassi- If I did Palex would have lived happily ever after.
1. Dinner Rendezvous

Alex POV

The sparkling red dress that she is wearing is just above her knees and man she is working me up tonight with that peep show. If her dress was anymore revealing on the upper half they would ask us to leave. I can't believe how wonderful she looks. That is something I have never been able to get used to. She is walking my way and I am so nervous my palms are drenched in sweat. Its not like I've never done this before. I mean I have been out a million times before with her. But… tonight…tonight is so different. So magical already and she hasn't even sat down with me.

She gets to my table "Can I join you?" She asks with her beaming smile. "Of course let me get the chair for you." I offer politely. I stand up and walk to the other side of the table. I pull the chair out and let her sit. I sit back down and look into her amazingly blue-green eyes. "You know, its not nice to stare." She said grinning at me. "But who could resist staring at the beauty in front of me?" I say flirting back with her. "I see we are laying it on thick tonight." She replies with the most beautiful smile. "Well of course I am. I am trying to get laid tonight." I beam back a smirk. All she can do is laugh and play along. "Oh is that all this is to you? Well it is good to know up front what the expectations are." "I only thought it would be fair to let you know what I was thinking instead of stringing you along the whole night." She touches my hand and electricity runs through my body. It has always been that way though ever since I can remember.

"So hon how was your day?" She says as she keeps her hand on top of mine. "It was good. I had a ton of patients today and a lot of paperwork to follow up on so it went by quickly. How was your day?" "Well all in all it went pretty well too. I had a ton of fittings today but other than that the line is going smoothly." It was always her passion to be in the fashion world. I am glad that she got the chance to start up her own fashion line. "Well that is great to hear that you didn't have too much drama with all of the crazy models today. They all must have eaten." I said as I chuckled a bit. All she could do was roll her eyes. Nothing I said could ruin this night for us.

"You know I am glad that we can still have these rendezvous after all of this time." I say intertwining our fingers. "I am too Alex." She said smiling at me. I can see all of her love in those ocean eyes of hers. We order our food and drinks and continue the bantering throughout dinner. "So now that we are all done with dinner…" I raise my eyebrows indicating the earlier comment of getting laid. "Well I have other plans for us and no it doesn't involve you getting laid… well at least not yet anyways." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Alright I am at your will princess." She gives me the best smile ever when she hears me say that. She loves it when I call her princess it makes her remember our time at Degrassi.

We go to the movie theatre that we went to the premier at. She has set out for us all sorts of popcorn and snacks. We sit in the middle row and a movie starts to play. I am shocked to see that it is our wedding video. Wow that was 10 years ago. I can't believe she did this for our 10 year anniversary. I love her so much right now. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I love you Alex and I always will." She said as she took my hand in hers. "I love you too Paige I will never let go of that love for you."

I leaned in and went in for a kiss when all of a sudden the movie changed and we heard the laughing sound of our rambunctious children on the movie screen. We both look and they are sitting there with Paige's mother. "We just wanted to tell you that we hope you have a good anniversary Mommy and Momma." They say in unison. "Paige your father and I want to congratulate you on your most successful career of being a great wife and mother. Alex darling we have always loved you as a daughter and I am pleased to see the two of you flourish in love like Daddy and Me. We love you both happy anniversary." Paige and I are stunned at the stunt that was just pulled off by her mother. We both let a few tears out and finally have that kiss.

"I can't believe that your mother did that for us." I say as I wipe away a tear that is ready to fall. "I know that was so nice to get a message from the kids too, our little prince and princess." She said happily smiling. "So here we are all alone in this dark movie theatre. Whatever shall we do?" I ask Paige as she is still reveling in the surprise that we had just gotten moments ago. "Well someone has a one track mind tonight don't they?" She said laughing as she kissed me. "That I do but honestly when do we get to spend any time together with out the little ones? I mean they are still pretty young 5 and 3. I just miss you that's all" I say sheepishly. "Well let's go then and I will let you get reacquainted with me." She said as she lifts my head to look at her. Even after all of these years she still knows the right things to lift my spirits.

We get in her car and head back to the house. It is quiet but that comfortable silence in which you can only share with the person you love.

I think back to all of the times we had spent together. I remember the first time that we kissed. It was this very night 15 years ago. We had gone back to her parent's house after I had been thrown over the coffee table at mine by Chad my mother's boyfriend. There we were just sitting on the edge of her bed while she was cleaning up my arm. I couldn't help but kiss her that night. Everything with the premier and after party had gone just as I wanted it to. I had made everything that night about her. I wasn't surprised that she had freaked out the next morning I was a little freaked out myself. But I knew that all I wanted to do was love her for the rest of our lives.


	2. Back at home

Paige POV

I can't believe that my mother had done that video for us. It made the night so much more special than I could have ever made it. I remember when I had told my mom and dad how Alex and I were planning on getting married. Alex was so scared at the time that her palms were like fountains with all of that sweat. Kind of like tonight at dinner. It is her give away that she is nervous. But we sat down with them at dinner and had a nice talk about how we had been together for 3 years and had planned our lives together.

We had it all figured out we wanted a long engagement so we could plan the perfect wedding, our 2.3 children and white picket fence with a dog, the whole nine yards. What I didn't know was that Alex had already spoken to my father and had gotten the permission to ask me. Boy when I found that out I was in tears with love for her. That is when I knew that no matter what we had been through before that she was worth spending the rest of my life with.

She looks so beautiful tonight in her little black dress, the signature Alex hoop earrings, and the slightest bit of makeup. Sitting here in silence as we drive to our house I can't help be feel the love radiating from her body. I take her hand in mine and she interlaces our fingers together. "I love you, you know that Mrs. Nunez?" "I do and I love you too with all of my heart Mrs. Nunez." She still giggles every time she says that like it just happened yesterday.

We pull up to the house it is great, a nice ranch with four bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a full basement that Alex has dubbed "The Alex Dome" she can be so crazy sometimes. We get out and I have a secret surprise all planned out for her tonight. She takes out her keys and unlocks the door. She follows the trail of red rose pedals to the bedroom. There I have set up chilled champagne with chocolate covered strawberries, red rose pedals all over the bed and surrounding it, and the fake tea light candles (the ones with the bulbs, I mean I don't want to burn the house down) all over the room.

"So what do you think hun? Does it meet your standards for the night?" I say pulling her in for a tender kiss. "Beyond my wildest dreams my love." She says as she deepens the kiss between us. "And I will make those dreams come true tonight." She says pulling away and winking.

She walks over to the media center and presses play on the surround sound. She must have had this in mind already. The song that is playing is slow and she places her hand on my cheek and gives me a slow sensual kiss. I pull into her embrace and we start dancing. I listen to the words as she is kissing my neck. She has picked out a great song and singer to seduce me with, Robin Thicke's Sex Therapy.

I remember the first time we made love to each other. She had come to my house in the middle of the night after one of her mother's boyfriend's rampages. We had only been together for three months at this time but boy were we in love. I was cleaning her up as usual. My hands were gliding over her bruised body. I remember thinking of how much I wanted to take her into my world and protect her forever.

She kissed me slowly as she ran her hands down my body resting them on my hips pushing me back towards the bed. We gently laid ourselves on the bed not knowing what would come next. We laid there kissing each other not wanting to push the other further than they wanted. The longer we kissed the more passionate they became. Our hands had a mind of their own and before either of us knew it we were there laying in each others arms naked and exhausted. It was the most beautiful love making I had ever experienced.

This almost feels just like the first time. She is being cautious of moving too fast and giving my body the right amount of attention. We are so much more experienced than we were back then but she is keeping it basic, kisses all over me while we sway to the music, her hands on my hips pushing me slightly back, all the love in the world in her eyes.

She slides the straps of my dress down and unzips the back. I let the dress fall to the ground and reveal nothing underneath. She steps back to admire me with those chocolate orbs of hers that can make me melt. I follow her lead and slip her out of her dress as well. She is better than naked she is wearing a black with accents of red in it lace bra and matching thong. It is a little out of character for her but I like it anyways.

"Do you like it?" she says sheepishly. "Like it?! I love it!" I take her in my arms and lay her in bed. We sweetly make love the whole night through with the song Alex picked repeating in the background softly.


	3. Family

Alex POV

I love waking up entwined with my wife's beautiful body. It is so soft and heavenly, especially after a long night of love making. She is just so gorgeous laying here in my arms. I can't believe how lucky I am that everything worked out between us. I am so happy that we have a family together.

I never thought I would be a mother. I mean Paige always wanted children but I never thought I would make a good parent after all that I have been through with my own. But she encouraged me and helped build up my confidence on how well I would do. One of the things that she told me was "Hun you will never regret having a child, but you might regret never having one." That was my turning point and I agreed to have a child with her. She was so elated when I agreed.

I had made a surprise dinner for her the night that I had told her that I would love to have a family with her. It was perfect we had a nice candle lit dinner of steak and lobster. At the end I had given her a present all nice and neatly wrapped. When she opened it she found custom made light green baby blanket that said "I love my Mommies" on it. She started to cry she was so happy. I was glad that I could make her that happy.

We started looking at donors that looked like me. It was a hard process to go through but in the end we found someone. He was tall dark and handsome. He kind of looked like my father or at least what I could remember of him. We were so nervous to place an order but in the end she convinced me to do so.

We tried a couple of times at home but never got pregnant. So we went to the doctor. They told us that the best thing to do was to start tracking her ovulation and come in for an appointment 3 months later and we would try In Vitro Fertilization. We did everything the doctor told us and 9 months after our 3 month check up Collin was born.

He was the cutest little thing ever. Born on May 27th 2016 he was 7 pounds, 4 ounces and 21 inches long. He had brown eyes, brown hair, and a little bit of a dark complexion. I can't believe how fast I fell in love with him. She was right I would never regret having him in my life.

It was the same process for our daughter except that I was the birth mother. Paige said that she wanted me to have the experience of carrying our child like she did. It was the most miserable 9 months of my life but the most joyous as well.

This time we got a donor that looked like Paige blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and killer smile. Dylan had offered to be the donor but we thought that would be too complicated. We knew that once the baby was born that he would get attached and want him and Marco to be daddy's to her. That is something that we were not prepared for.

So we got a donor and tried at home again this time it was successful. We had a bouncing baby girl Deanna was born on November 29th of 2019. She was born 3 weeks early but was healthy. She was 6 pounds and 5 ounces and 19 inches long. She looks just like Paige has all of her features and attitude. It brings a smile to my face just thinking of how much she is like her Mommy and how much Collin is like me his Momma.


End file.
